A Fine Frenzy of Drabbles
by looney4rooney
Summary: Various drabbles with various pairings/characters all revolving around the songs from A Fine Frenzy's album "One Cell in the Sea". Fourth drabble: You Picked Me. While high, Nate has serious thoughts about love and living life as a pretty boy.
1. Come On, Come Out

**.o.o.o.**

**Come on, Come Out**

**.o.o.o.**

_Drabble #1._

_Characters: Nate and Serena._

_Synopsis: Nate watches Serena as she splashes in the ocean like a goddess._

_Rating: K ._

**.o.o.o.**

Her golden blonde hair has lightened over the last few weeks due to so much time spent outside. It's like the sun braided her hair with streaks of lemon colored light.

The long, water soaked braid hangs down her smooth bronze back, swinging from side to side as she frolics amongst the waves in her red romper.

Her eyes are as blue as the ocean and they sparkle like the cleanest of water. Her eyelashes are darker than usual, heavy with salty water droplets and when she blinks they trail down her face as if she's crying.

Yet the wide wondrous smile upon her angelic face lets everyone know she's never been happier. Her teeth gleam, white as the sand, and her lips are slick with a combination of raspberry lip balm and ocean water.

Her cheeks are flushed with excitement and they are shimmery and pink. And kissable. Most of all kissable.

Nate couldn't be more in love as she whips her head in his direction and spots him, standing there looking all lost and lonely in his navy trunks and Lacoste flip flops.

Her smile grows wider, if that's possible and she yells, "Come on, Natie, come out here! The water's fine."

Nate grins, that lazy yet sexy stoner smile of his, and runs to her side like the lovesick puppy he is.

_Not as fine as you._


	2. The Minnow and the Trout

**.o.o.o.**

**The Minnow and the Trout**

**.o.o.o.**

_Drabble #2._

_Characters: Blair and Dan._

_Synopsis: Dan (the minnow) pleads with Blair (the trout) to stay with him._

_Rating: T._

**.o.o.o.**

_Please I know that we're different_

_We were one cell in the sea in the beginning_

_And what we're made of was all the same once_

_We're not different after all_

**.o.o.o.**

He stirs. His eyes flutter open; not like the wings of a butterfly but more like a slug, _slowly_. His eyelashes feel heavy and they are very hard to lift.

She's sitting in the armchair across from his bed, smooth, fair legs crossed prim and properly. Her hair twists and pulls into this chestnut colored bun that draws attention to her high cheekbones and she's draped in the teal colored wrap dress from last night. Why is she dressed?

Her eyes meet his and she rises. She looks very business like, very serious, but one thing gives her away. Her tears. They don't trace down her cheeks in lines, but instead stay welled up in her eyes. They make them shine so beautifully that they are hard to look into. He loves her eyes.

She begins to stalk towards the door, wedge heels clacking against his wood floor.

He panics. He leaps out of his red plaid sheets and does not even care that he isn't wearing anything. He takes hold of her thin wrist and turns her around.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving." Her voice is cold, impersonal, frigid, angry, sad, bitter, loving, caring, lonely, scared, devastated.

"For good?" He's breaking.

"For good." She's crumbling.

"But we're the same. We're one." He's falling.

"No, Daniel. We're different. We're two." She's tumbling.

"But I love you." His voice is terrified, horrified, confused, baffled, sweet, kind, warm, faint, hopeless, sad, raw.

She does not let her tears fall no matter how much she wants to. She focuses on his lips. She loves his lips.

And she kisses them once more and its electric and its final.

But most of all, it's the minnow drowning in the trout's mouth for she has swallowed him whole, body, heart, and soul.


	3. Whisper

**.o.o.o.**

**Whisper**

**.o.o.o.**

_Drabble #3._

_Characters: Chuck and Blair._

_Synopsis: Chuck helps Blair with her…erm…problem._

_Rating: T. _

**.o.o.o.**

It's a gallant affair: a dinner party. All the best families, all the best food, all the best gossip.

Which leaves room for nothing less than _best._

.o.

Blair sits in her fancy chair, in front of the fancy dining room table, amongst the fancy bouquets of flowers and silver platters of steaming, delicious entrees and sweet, delectable desserts.

Amongst her are her mother, Mr. Bass, Chuck, Nate, Captain and Mrs. Archibald, Mr. and Mrs. Van der Woodsen. But not Serena. Serena is out of town the lucky bitch.

She hasn't eaten anything all day and when Consuelo places heaps of food on her plate, she dives in ravenously.

Everything is a blur to her as she eats. She doesn't even realize what her fork stabs, what her spoon scoops up, what she shoves in her mouth.

Its just flashes of color. White. Green. Brown. Red. Yellow. Orange.

It's not even food after awhile. It's emotions. Memories. Feelings. It's sadness, anguish, anger, hurt, betrayal, jealousy, selfishness, bitterness, rivalry.

And she swallows it all.

Her plate is soon empty, spotless, shining, white. She doesn't feel complete though. And she grabs treats from the dessert plates before her. Something pink and frosty. Something chocolate. Vanilla. Caramel. Mint. Fruity.

She eats it all. Every last morsel.

And when she's finished she finally looks up to see if anyone is watching, if anyone has noticed. And she discovers that no one is looking at her. No one but Chuck.

Why don't they see her? Don't they see how she's just eater her weight in food? Don't they see how she's just eaten like a complete pig? Don't they care?

She feels angry. But most of all she feels embarrassed. And she leaps up from her chair and she runs and runs and runs.

.o.

Chuck notices. He notices it all. And he's angry. But most of all he's embarrassed. He's embarrassed that no one acknowledges Blair's little problem. They just ignore it. Because they don't want to deal with it. They all hope it will just pass and that no one outside their circle will find out about it. Well it's not just going to go away. This can't be fixed if everyone pretends it doesn't happen. They're all bloody cowards.

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" he snarls furiously as he pushes himself up out of the chair, the iron legs screeching against the glossy wooden floor. He hopes that the floor is hopelessly scratched beyond repair by his action.

Startled, everyone looks up from his or her plates, eyes wide with horror at his sudden outburst. But they still don't say anything. They just stare at him like he's completely mad.

And his eyes are dark, his face intense, his jaw rigid, his nostrils flared, his hands balled into fists.

And he does look utterly insane. But at least he isn't _pretending_ like he isn't feeling the way he is feeling.

And Chuck turns away from his so-called friends and family and he runs and runs and runs.

.o.

Chuck finds her in the bathroom. He knew she would be there. Her tiny form is hunched over the toilet, her scarlet colored dress pooling around her. She retches uncontrollably into the bowl as tears stream down her face.

And he kneels down beside her and gathers her long chestnut brown hair in his hands and **whispers** into her ear, "I'm here."


	4. You Picked Me

**.o.o.o.**

**You Picked Me**

**.o.o.o.**

_Drabble #4._

_Characters: Nate._

_Synopsis: While high, Nate has serious thoughts about love and living life as a pretty boy. _

_Rating: T._

**.o.o.o.**

Everything was fuzzy. So fucking out of focus.

Nate rubbed his bloodshot eyes and snuggled further into his soft worn-in gray sweatshirt, pulling the sleeves over his strong tanned hands and yanking the hood over his shaggy golden blond hair. He sat, back up against a tree, in the middle of Central Park. It was around midnight and Nate had wandered off from his circle of friends who were no doubt still smoking up near the reservoir.

He had a lot to think about. And he was tired, and grumpy, and high, and most of all frustrated. Why did he have to have both Serena and Blair like him? It was so much easier when they had all been ten and they thought he had cooties and he thought baseball cards were way more valuable than girls.

And then they had to get breasts and pouty full lips and shiny silky hair and long smooth legs and everything went to hell. They were sexy and all he wanted to do was do them. And apparently they felt the same about him.

He supposed he was good looking to a lot of people since people were always staring at him and asking him if he was a model. It was kinda weird. It was like he sort of wished he had had some say in how he looked. He wondered if maybe he would have been happier if he were average looking or even ugly.

Then maybe Blair and Serena wouldn't be sleeping right now in their king sized beds in their large spacious bedrooms having dreams of him saying that he had picked Blair in Blair's case or Serena in Serena's case.

Nate blinked his large green eyes a few times and then slowly rose off the grassy lawn. He wobbled a minute before catching his balance and then began ambling off in the direction he thought would take him home.

Nate touched the stubble on his face and admired the grass stains on the grungy pair of jeans he had found lying on his floor from last week. He smiled to himself as he realized he probably looked more like a hobo than a Calvin Klein underwear model.

Fuck girls. He was gonna spend the rest of his life being ugly and getting high off his ass.

_He picked neither. _


End file.
